ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slinger (MNA)
Slinger is an American ongoing comic book series in the Marvel's New Age event. The comic follows a young girl who uses technology to mimic the powers of Spider-Man. Characters Main *'Harriet Garcia/Slinger:' A rather intelligent young girl who has been a fan of Spider-Man since she was twelve. At the age of seventeen, she created technology that mimics Spider-Man's most famous powers, including wall-crawling, super strength, and even his Spider-Sense. She carries a grappling hook to use as her "web" and as her main weapon. *'Elliot Masters:' A seventeen-year-old hacker who can create phone apps and computer code in a matter of seconds. He mostly uses this ability to entertain himself and his friends. He is a "grey hat", meaning that he sometimes violates the law with his hacking but doesn't have any evil intent. *'Greg Fassbender:' An older friend of Elliot and Harriet. Greg is referred to as "the guy who knows stuff", as whenever anyone needs information they come to him. He is very level headed and manages to stay calm even when under attack. Recurring *'Mateo Garcia:' Harriet's overly positive father. He is supportive of his daughter no matter what, though he does recognize the dangers of her chosen career. *'Alice Martin Garcia: '''Harriet's mother who is far more questioning of her career as a hero. She often attempts to convince her to stop and goes into a panic whenever she is fighting a villain. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man:' While only appearing every so often, Peter's presence is still felt throughout the series and his effect on everyone around him cannot be understated. *'Mandy Garcia: Harriet's little sister who is rather excitable and is a very big fan of superheroes. She is only seven but apparently has a high IQ for her age. *'''Stewart Martin: Alice's father. He doesn't appear very much in the series, but he seems to be a kind-hearted man who is obsessed with technology. According to Alice, he is where Harriet and Mandy get their smarts. *'Katrina "Kitten" Masters: '''Elliot's mother. She is a single parent, as her and her boyfriend broke up while she was pregnant. She owns a small restaurant called "Cat's Meow" and has a rather positive outlook on most things. *'Thomas Jones: Elliot's father who is currently in prison for fraud, identity thief, and swindling. Despite his bad reputation, Elliot is still attached to him and calls/visits him every now and again. *'''Joshua "Josh" Alexander: A football player at Harriet's school. He is very large, tough, and exercises whenever he gets the chance. He is willing to help anyone who needs it and will put someone else's well being over his own any day. *'Mina Desmond:' A rather dim girl who apparently speaks as if everything she's saying is a question. She has a bulldog named Chubs and finds Elliot rather off-putting, though she never says this to him for obvious reasons. *'Sasha Willis:' An extremely bratty girl who believes that her way of thinking is the only way and everyone else's is wrong. She is usually seen on her phone or complaining about homework. *'Thomas Fassbender/Arachno-Man: '''Greg's younger brother who attempts to become a hero inspired by Spider-Man. He has no powers what so ever and is considered a joke by most people he meets. Antagonists *' Mister Nemo:' His real name is unknown, his past is unknown, and where he is from is unknown. Even Nemo's codename translates to "Mister Nobody". What is known is that he is an extremely intelligent older man who sees life as a game that has to be won. *'Bernard Fords/Squid:' A man who can't move anything below his neck. Similar to Doctor Octopus, he has mechanical arms that do his work for him. Unlike Ock though, Squid does indeed have eight arms. *'Michael "Mike" Monroe/Speed-Miser: The self-proclaimed fastest thing alive, Speed-Miser can outrun cars and can move so fast it appears he is in two places at once. Despite this, he uses these powers to be a common thief. *'''Samantha "Sam" Fillmore/The Twist: A former member of a carnival, The Twist is an amazing acrobat and has a rare condition that causes her to be "many jointed". She has a very strange psychosis, as she seems to believe everything she's doing is a part of an act. *'Philip "Phil" Hoffman/Gunslinger:' A regular street thug who steals a laser gun so powerful it can rip through buildings. He lets this new power go to his head and develops a strange obsession with his weapon. *'Reginald Gates/Faux:' A shapeshifting eco-terrorist who is known for assassinating "bigwigs". His name comes from the fact he can turn into faux versions of a person. *'Satoshi Imai:' A former member of the Japanese Yakuza who split off from them to lead his own gang known as The Dragon, named for the fact that Dragons have many scales just like they have many members and also named after a tattoo Imai has. *'Mattew Willis:' Sasha's father. He raised her under a horrifyingly strict way of parenting and used what he calls "bell training" on her. What tips him over the edge is the fact he is genuinely happy no matter what he does or what happens. *'James "Jimmy" Ricci/Memoria:' A man who has a helmet that, whenever he wears it, will erase people's memories of seeing him. He uses this ability to rob people and things. He likes to flirt with Harriet as a joke, though he has no actual feelings for her. *'Marco Stein/Tiger-Man: '''A former scientist, current beast, Marco was a geneticist who was studying the work of Curt Connors and believed he found what made the lizard formula fail. This didn't turn out well and he was transformed into a tiger-like beast. *'Lee Price/Maniac: '''The current user of the Mania Symbiote. He is missing two fingers on his left hand and is mentally broken from his traumatic childhood and his time as an Army Ranger. Issues #"Not A Spider-Girl": Harriet Garcia, a rather intelligent young girl, decides to become a hero inspired by her idol Spider-Man. #"A Hoarder of Speed": Harriet has her first encounter with a villain in the form of Speed-Miser. #"Nobody": A terrorist known as Mister Nemo threatens to destroy New York if he is not declared its leader. #"The Big Break": Harriet has a face to face confrontation with Nemo. #"Fangirl": Harriet is both amazed and terrified when she finally meets Spider-Man. #"Tiger, Tiger": A man accidentally mutates into a rather large tiger creature. #"Memoria": Everyone is baffled when banks are robbed and there is no trace of the person who did it, even though it was clear they were there. #"The Dragon": Harriet decides to help out a fellow student whose father is in debt to a loan shark. Sadly, the shark is attached to a far larger group. #"Guns and More Guns": A street criminal gets his hands on an extremely powerful gun. #"The Principal": TBA Story Arcs *Not A Spider-Girl (1-4) *Here Come The Rogues (6-9) *Mattew Knows Best (10-?) Trivia *Unlike Spider-Man, Harriet is far more willing to give away her secret identity. In fact, everyone close to her knows she is a hero, though some aren't the biggest fans of her choice. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics